Remote Control
by WolfofMibu
Summary: In a day in the life of four little mutated Ninja Turtles... even something as mudane as a remote control for a TV set can cause issues of drama.


Michelangelo sat on the sofa in the turtle's living room flipping through channels on there small television set. Eight years old and full of curiosity, TV is where Mike learned almost everything he knew about the outside world and from what he had seen he thought it was amazing.

His favorite type of show was the one that was on now. A show about super heroes. People with un-average abilities that put aside the fact that there were different and wanted to do good. Michelangelo could relate to that and even being small he respected it greatly.

His small eyes were impossibly wide, watching as a muscular man flew to save a women from a burning building. He cheered as he succeeded and tossed a little bit of the popcorn he was eating up into the air.

Just as they were getting to the scene where the women was going to thank the hero Mikey's brother Donnie walked right in front of his view. Loaded down with a heavy box much larger then the Turtles frame. Donatello was trying to carry pass towards the small corner he has designated his work area.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo whined! "You make a better door then a window Bro! Move your shell already!" Mike craned his neck as his brother struggled with his load, grunting a little.

"You know Mike." Don's small voice chimed up. "You could try helping me out instead of complaining." Don staggered a little under the weight and as he did he knocked into the table in front of there TV. When he hit it the television remote flew up into the air and crashed into the floor, changing the channel.

Michelangelo gasped out in horror. "DONATELLO!" The small Turtles scrambled for the remote, pressing the buttons over and over again trying to return to his television show. Suddenly the small Turtle in the orange bandana let out a wail.

"DONNIE YOU BROKE THE REMOTE!" Mike sat on the floor waving the busted item around. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at his brother with accusation. Across the room Leonardo and Raphael stopped where they were sparring, there two small forms turning towards the loud sound of Mike crying.

"Give it to me." Embarrassed by his brother's flippant display. Don dropped the box he was carrying on the couch and grabbed the remote from his brother's flapping hand. The Turtle in purple started to press buttons himself. Getting no responds he flipped the device over and opening the battery case looked inside.

Leonardo and Raphael watched, exchanging looks with one another. Raph chuckled at Mike throwing a near tantrum. Don finally sighed. "I 'm sorry Mikey; its looks like the battery case got busted. The battery won't stay in the correct place inside anymore. Looks like I will have to try to find a new remote." Don groaned a little knowing that it will be a big job for him to do.

Sitting on the floor with a horrified expression on his face, Mike just stare at Donatello. "But Donnie my show!" He whines pointing at the TV. "How am I supposed to watch it without the remote?"

Don rolled his eyes. "Mike just walk over there and change the channel on the television set itself." The smart little Turtles patience was wearing thin with his brother. He huffed as he lifted his weighty cargo again.

"But Don!" Mike whined louder. "The TV set is SO far! Fix the remote PLEASE." Mike continued sniffled and protesting. Don just rolled his eyes again.

"Mike I said I can't. Now stop acting like a baby!" Donatello turned his back to his brother annoyed by his antics and started to carry his box over to his work station. Across the room Leonardo's eyes grew soft, watching his baby brother pick up the remote and try to hit the buttons again before launching back into tears of protest.

Beside him Raphael groaned. "Leave it to Mikey to act like a complete bonehead over the dumbest thing."

"Don't be too hard on him Raph." Leo handed his brother the bokken he had been using for practice and crossed the room to where Michelangelo was still complaining. "Mikey why don't you let me look at it." Leo held out his small hand.

"Really Leo?" Mike sniffled. "Do you think you can fix it?" Leo chuckled at how excited Mike's face became.

"I don't make any promises, but let me try." Leo opened the back where Don has said the problem was. He peered closely at the offending object, his mind going over possible solutions. Glancing up and at the table the remote had been on he saw a butter knife Mike has been using earlier to eat with.

"Hey Mikey could you pass me the knife please?" Leo gestured with his free hand and sniffling Mike nodded leaning over to get and give Leo the object he had asked for. Leo took out one of the batteries and gave it to Michelangelo who held it watched as Leo took the knife and very gently bent the small piece of metal inside the remote that held the batteries in place.

He stopped and peered at the object again before nodding. "Trade with me Mike?" The little Turtle gladly did his eyes growing wide from excitement.

"Did you fix it Leo?" Mike squeaked Leonardo replaced the battery and closed the lid on the back.

'How about we see," holding up the remote, Leo pressed the down channel bottom and Mikey's show reappeared on the TV. Michelangelo gasped in delight.

"DONNIE LEO IS SMARTER THEN YOU HE FIXED THE REMOTE!" Mike leapt up hugging his older brother before grabbed the remote back from him. "You're the best Leo thank you!" Mike beamed. Leo grinned, patting his younger brother's shoulder.

"Glad I could help Mikey." Behind them Donatello stopped from where he was sorting parts out of his box.

"Leo did what? I highly doubt that, the remote was pretty much destroyed!" Don came charging over to see Mike change the channel right in front of him.

"Leo is smarter then you!" Mike teased Don, sticking out his tongue. Don's jaw dropped his gaze falling back to his older brother.

"How on Earth did you fix that Leo?" Don sounded completely baffled.

"Sometimes Donnie you have to look for the most obvious solution. You just needed to bend the metal inside a little." Leo smirked at his tech head brother. Don just blinked.


End file.
